The present invention relates to articles for absorbing body fluids, and particularly those body fluids discharged in the crotch area. It also relates to methods of making such absorbent articles.
Disposable absorbent products have been known for some time. Typical of such products are disposable diapers, feminine sanitary napkins, incontinence pads, and the like. Such products contain an absorbent medium which is usually placed between a liquid impermeable backing material and a liquid permeable bodyside liner. Despite the substantial amount of work that has been done in developing such products, there remains a need for a functional, and yet desirably concealable, product for adult urinary incontinence, especially for male incontinence.
Urine incontinence is an increasingly recognized problem, especially among older persons. Urine incontinence may range from involuntarily leaking small amounts of urine, such as a few drops, to totally voiding the bladder.
While the incidence of urine incontinence is greater for females than males, many males as well suffer at one time or another from urine incontinence. To date, however, incontinence products have not been adequately designed for males to yield comfortable, discreet, urine-specific incontinence protection, covering the range from drops to total voiding.
Therefore, what is lacking and needed in the art is an absorbent article capable Of efficient manufacture that not only addresses urine-specific incontinence over a wide range of penis sizes and insult volumes, but also fits the male anatomy comfortably and discretely.